Fateful Morning
by TardisSweetie
Summary: This is about a girl who goes to England to visit some friends and must go back in time to save them from a death that wasn't supposed to happen. All characeters are fictional. Any reference to real people are strictly private.
1. Chapter 1

**January 3**

Do you know how long I have waited for this day? Years, that's how long. Wanna know why I have waited years for this day? Because I am now 18 years old. That means I can finally move back to England to see my girls. Wow. I can't believe how long it has been since I have been to England. I wonder if they will remember me. I hope so. That would be so embarrassing to show up at Kasey's house and she doesn't remember me. That would be the most awkward conversation that I would have had with her in my whole life. Trust me. We have had many awkward convos. Let me tell you about Kasey. She is a model. Tall, blond, skinny, and super-smart. Yeah, trust me I know, a model that's smart. Once in a lifetime chance to meet one. Alisha is another one of my girls. She is like my twin. Same birthday, same black hair with pink and blue, same gray eyes, and same love of books. Maybe I should have described myself first. Well, I am not tall, but I'm not short. I have black hair with pink and blue in it as you know from my description of Alisha, and you know my love of books, and my eye color. But see Alisha, I'm sorry to say, but isn't the sharpest crayon in the box, and I have a 5.89 GPA. Yeah, my momma wanted me to go Harvard or Stanford, but I just wanna go back to England. Okay, back to the subject, another girl is Cassie. She is a red head, with startling blue eyes. She also is a 5.89 GPA like me. She is going to be a lawyer or something like that. The last one of my group is Alex. Yes, a girl. She is the most random girl of the group, but we all love her. I can't even begin to describe Alex. Let's see, I'll try. She has bright blue hair, black eyes, a lip piercing, the sharpest nails, strangest-but cool-clothes, and she has had so many boyfriends we never know who she's dating. Well, I have to go pack for England now. Maybe I'll find a British guy who likes me.


	2. Chapter 2

**January 3**

Do you know how long I have waited for this day? Years, that's how long. Wanna know why I have waited years for this day? Because I am now 18 years old. That means I can finally move back to England to see my girls. Wow. I can't believe how long it has been since I have been to England. I wonder if they will remember me. I hope so. That would be so embarrassing to show up at Kasey's house and she doesn't remember me. That would be the most awkward conversation that I would have had with her in my whole life. Trust me. We have had many awkward convos. Let me tell you about Kasey. She is a model. Tall, blond, skinny, and super-smart. Yeah, trust me I know, a model that's smart. Once in a lifetime chance to meet one. Alisha is another one of my girls. She is like my twin. Same birthday, same black hair with pink and blue, same gray eyes, and same love of books. Maybe I should have described myself first. Well, I am not tall, but I'm not short. I have black hair with pink and blue in it as you know from my description of Alisha, and you know my love of books, and my eye color. But see Alisha, I'm sorry to say, but isn't the sharpest crayon in the box, and I have a 5.89 GPA. Yeah, my momma wanted me to go Harvard or Stanford, but I just wanna go back to England. Okay, back to the subject, another girl is Cassie. She is a red head, with startling blue eyes. She also is a 5.89 GPA like me. She is going to be a lawyer or something like that. The last one of my group is Alex. Yes, a girl. She is the most random girl of the group, but we all love her. I can't even begin to describe Alex. Let's see, I'll try. She has bright blue hair, black eyes, a lip piercing, the sharpest nails, strangest-but cool-clothes, and she has had so many boyfriends we never know who she's dating. Well, I have to go pack for England now. Maybe I'll find a British guy who likes me.

**January 4**

Well, I'm on the plane on my way to England. I don't think I ever mentioned my name. It's Kiwi. Yeah, like the fruit. It's not my real name, but nobody can remember how to spell Alexandrina so we shortened it to Kiwi. It wasn't my choice I wanted to be called Drina, but my mom said that sounded evil. That's exactly why I liked it. I'm the sweetest one of our group, so I wanted an evil name. Okay, so there is this guy sitting right across the aisle from me and he keeps checking me out. I don't know why because he looks like the kind of guy who goes for girls who like to beat the crap outta others for fun. Great. He's trying to make small talk with me. Here's our convo.

"Hey, I'm Cody. Who are you?"  
'I'm Kiwi.'  
"Kiwi?"  
'Yes, and don't make fun of my name.'  
"I wasn't going to, Kiwi."  
'Why not? Everyone does.'  
"Do I look like everyone?"  
'No you look evil, like you could kill someone just because you were bored and needed something to do.' He laughed! He actually laughed at me! How rude! See if I ever talk to him again.  
"Hey, did I do something?" Don't look at him Kiwi, don't look at him. "Kiwi? C'mon tell me what I said."  
'It's not what you said.' Crap! I wasn't supposed to talk to him.  
"What did I do?"  
'You laughed at me.'  
"Is that it?"  
'Yes. Stop talking to me.'  
"Where are you from?"  
'Didn't you just hear me?'  
"Yeah, but I'm not like other people. I don't listen to instructions. Where are you from? What are you writing?"  
'I'm from Florida and you don't need to know what I'm writing.'  
"How come you're so pale if you're from Florida"  
'I'm albino.'  
"Oh, sorry." Ohmigod! I can't believe he actually fell for that one.  
'Did you really believe me?'  
"Wait, you aren't albino?"  
'Nope. Wow, that was the oldest trick in the book. I can't believe that you believed me.'  
"Where are you going"  
'Southern England. You?'  
"Same."  
'Cool.'  
"Yeah." Finally he'll stop talking to me. Anyway as I was saying before he started talking to me, we're halfway there! I really hope they remember me. Maybe I should call them when we touchdown. Maybe Cody will walk with me. Why do I even want him to? It's not like he's interested in me. Wait, he's talking to me again. "Wanna eat with me when we land?"  
'Why should I?'  
"Because you don't want to break my heart." Oh God, he's hot.  
'Um…sure. I'll eat with you.'  
"Good, I didn't want to have to kill you because I have nothing else to do." God! His eyes are so blue! And he's mocking me now.  
'Well, maybe I should tell you "no" because I totally came to England to be murdered.'  
"Well, Miss Kiwi, you do have a sense of humor. I thought that you were the serious type who only like homework."  
'No! I hate homework. I should tell you though, I do have a 5.89 GPA.'  
"Oh really? Well," He leaned toward me, "I have no GPA. I'm a dropout."  
'Okay?'  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are about to land in England, please fasten your seatbelts and please remain seated until the seatbelt sign goes off." I better go so I'm not late.

**Later**

Well, my meal was pretty good. Especially since Cody really did eat with me. I thought for sure I had dreamed him up. It was actually pretty cool talking with him. My youth minister was there though, so it was really awkward because I hadn't seen him for years. Drew is his name. He is so awesome. His wife is amazing too, her name is Jade. For years after they first got married my friend Lauren and I had been pressuring them to have little Jade and Drew's and now they have twins on the way! I'm so proud of them! Thank God they finally got it together. I thought they would never have children. Have I mentioned yet that I have ADHD? Well, you will probably figure that out soon enough. Anyway, I'm in a taxi on my way to Alex's house. We have about a half hour until we get there. Don't you love British people? They have the most amazing accents! The driver, his name is Mr. Shelley, said that if I pay him extra he can get me there sooner. I think I might just do that! Or does that sound too desprate for me to see them? Well, who cares! I just wanna see them soooo badly!

**We Are Here**

We are here! Thank God! I'll write down our conversation later. Okay, here was our convo. I walked up to the door and knocked(they have no doorbell, just thought I'd mention that) and Guess What? Andrew opened the door! He's Alisha's older brother and he is smokin hot. Like male supermodel hot! And he remembered me! Here it is.  
"Is that you Kiwi?"  
'Yah! You're still Andrew aren't you?'  
"Yeah, I'm still Andrew." Wow! I forgot how great his laugh is! "What are you doing here?"  
'I decided to surprise the girls and come and visit.'  
"That's great and all, Kiwi, but they aren't home right now. Alisha is celebrating her birthday. You're 18 now right?"  
'Yah. How old are you now?'  
"I'm 20. Just one more year and I can actually drink!" That had always been a joke between us when he caught Alisha, Alex, me, Cassie, and Kasey drinking in Alisha's room. Thank god he swore he wouldn't tell on us because we would all be dead if our parents had found out about that night.


End file.
